In known truck or trailer vacuum systems, components of the vacuum system are hard mounted to the truck or trailer. Thus, the purchase of such a system includes the truck or trailer. Additionally, truck or trailer mounted systems are relatively large and cumbersome, making them inaccessible to many work sites. To use such a system at a work site where there is little room, many obstructions and/or difficult terrain, the truck or trailer is typically left on an access street, and extension hoses are used to bring the vacuum head to an excavation area at the work site. The use of extension hoses, however, can reduce the vacuum system's efficiency and effectiveness.
Skid steer loaders, including front end loaders, are commonly used vehicles for many industrial, agricultural and landscaping operations. Skid steer and front end loaders generally come in two classes: a standard size skid steer and a mini-skid steer. In a standard size skid steer, the user rides in a caged seat surrounded by control levers, knobs and pedals. In a mini-skid steer, the user generally rides on the back of the machine in a standing position. Mini-skid steers also generally have less horsepower and hydraulic fluid flow, thereby allowing them to operate smaller work implements. One problem associated with differing skid steer sizes is that a work implement manufactured for a mini-skid steer does not fit on a standard size skid steer mounting plate and vice versa. Moreover, often times work implements available for one size skid steer is not available for the other size skid steer.